


Desire

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam suddenly returns to the bunker catching Dean and Cas in a awkward position. What happens next will finally bring out Dean's deepest and darkest desires</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while since I posted something and well this was originally only going to be one chapter but tbh I haven't been in the smut mood so I thought I might as well make it with a couple of chapters and post what I have. I hope you all enjoy it :D

_“_ Come on, Dean” Cas begged wrapping his arms around Dean.

“Cas for the millionth time I said No I have research to do and anyway Sam could come back at any time” Dean replied back going back to his research.

Suddenly, Cas came up with an idea his voice getting lower “If he does come back he could join in”

Dean stiffened, his face turning red and he could feel his pants getting tighter at the thought of having a threesome with Sam.

Cas chuckled and turned Dean around so he could look at him “I knew that would get your attention because as you know, Winchester I can read minds and I know how you feel about your dear brother and I don't blame you and I know he feels the same”

“I I don't know what you are talking about and what he he doesn't” Dean stuttered.

“Yes he does and don't lie to me as you know what happens when you lie to me” Cas whispered with a smirk.

Just then, Dean could feel himself getting wet just at the thought.

“Wet for me already, Winchester or are you wet for Sammy” Cas laughed looking down with those bright blue eyes and moved one of his hands to Dean's bulge and stroked it while moving to Dean's neck

“Cas please..”

“Please what?” Cas said grinning in between making marks on his neck that were definitely going to bruise.

“Please… just fuck me already” Dean whimpered.

Then, the door to the bunker opened followed by Sam shouting “What the fuck is going on?”

Dean quickly pushed Cas away and got up “It's not what it looks like”

Sam ran down the stairs and went right to Dean “It's pretty obvious what it looks like” pointing to Dean's bulge

“Shit” Dean exclaimed while putting his hands in front of him

“So Dean, Cas when were you guys going to tell me ummm”

“Well… I don't know” Dean whispered with a note of disappointment in his voice as he was worried Sam might be disgusted with him

“Oh Dean you should have told me and well it's crap that I stopped you as I could have joined in” Sam said with a smirk

“WHAT?!?!”

“Told you, Dean” Cas said in his matter of fact voice


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the smut and well be prepared for it and the surprise ending :D

Sam chuckled “I can't believe you haven't noticed before, Dean” moving closer to him with a look of passion and want on his face.

“But this is wrong. You are my brother” Dean tried to say but couldn't get the words out as he felt his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

“I think we better move this to somewhere more fitting” Cas finally said and so he clicked his fingers and they were all in Dean's room and Dean noticed there were all naked.

“Winchesters, you two can go first. I'll just watch and join later” Cas smirked while he went to sit down and started stroking himself.

‘Shit’ Dean thought then suddenly he fell back on to the bed after Sam pushed him.

“SAM!!!” he screamed as Sam went to attack his neck.

“You don't know how long I've been wanting this, Dean” Sam moaned while travelling further down.

“All of those times you was away hunting with dad and I was left by myself with those thoughts of you” 

Dean then got harder than he ever thought he could at the thought of his brother when he was younger stroking himself at the thoughts of him. Then suddenly he felt Sam's tongue lick the tip of his member that was currently leaking with pre cum.

“FUCK” Dean moaned grabbing hold of the headrest to steady himself.

“Damn Dean you taste more delicious than I thought” Sam finally said before taking his brother in his mouth and started to suck him off.

Without any thought Dean suddenly started thrusting in rhythm with Sam's mouth.

“Shit fuck Sammy. You are good” Dean whimpered. Then he felt himself hit the back of his brothers throat and realised that Sam had taken all of him in

‘Where did Sammy ever learn this’ Dean thought.

“Oh My Father this is better than anything I've ever experienced” Cas suddenly said while stroking himself faster getting off on seeing his two best friends while Sam started to fondle Dean's balls while still sucking his brothers cock.

“Sammy I think I'm going to…” then he felt himself cum in Sam's mouth and my god that was the hottest thing Dean has ever seen then he heard Cas scream.

“FUCKING HELL!!!” Cas then came over all the chair and stomach.

Dean had hardly recovered when he heard Sam call Cas over. So Cas came over to Sam and Dean saw them kiss and touch each other. Dean felt himself get hard again at seeing his boyfriend and baby brother together so Dean went to touch himself until he felt an invisible force push his hands back.

“What the fuck!?!?”

Cas then suddenly stopped kissing Sam and went over to Dean and Dean saw that his cock was bobbing in front of his stomach again.

“Oh Dean you can't do that you naughty boy. That's mine and Sam's job” Cas said with a predatory tone to his voice. Then, Cas sat on the bed next to him, started to kiss him and bite Dean's bottom lip to let his tongue in and Dean let him.

He then felt Sam go on top of him and lower himself down on his cock. Dean moaned in Cas’ mouth and he heard Sam moan. Dean then timed his thrusts with Sam's. Then Dean hit a part that made Sam scream his name and ride him faster.

While Sam was riding him Dean felt the invisible force that he sure was Cas’ grace release his arms and enter him.

“Damn it Cas” Dean moaned breaking the kiss. 

Cas laughed and forcefully went back to kiss Dean. In between Sam riding him and Cas’ grace thrusting in him Dean couldn't handle what was happening but one thing he knew was that he must have died and gone to heaven. 

Suddenly, Cas’ grace hit a spot that made Dean see stars.

“Carry on doing that, Cas” Dean screamed.

So Cas did hitting the spot everytime and just as Dean was about to orgasm again he heard something that he sure was Sam's voice.

“DEAN!!!” 

“Sam did you say something” Dean managed to get out.

“No” Sam whimpered while riding Dean faster.

“DEAN WAKE THE FUCK UP” 

Then Dean woke up and he was sat in the Bunker library.

“Finally so did you find any information about Amara and how to save Cas from Lucifer”

“I...I… no I didn't” Dean stuttered still recovering from the vivid dream he had and then he stood up.

“Dean…” Sam said while trying not to look down

Dean had woken up with his pants tight from the dream he had.

“Shit I'm sorry, Sam” while he tried to cover up his crotch.

“Oh Dean” he laughed “Who was it this time, someone from Busty Asian Beauties” 

“Yeah Yeah it definitely was” Dean finally replied back with embarrassment creeping up on his cheeks.

“Anyway come on, Dean we have a case” and so Sam turned to go out of the bunker and Dean followed looking at his baby brothers perfect ass and what he would do to it.

‘Come on, Dean calm down it was just a dream” 

They both went out of the bunker to their next case with Dean still thinking about the dream he had  
  


Miles away from them in hell, Lucifer was there still possessing Cas and smiling.

“So that is what you dream about, Deano oh this is going to be fun” and then he laughed coming up with a plan to help Dean with his emotions

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and well I really hope the smut is alright as that is what I was most worried about :)


End file.
